Una simple apuesta
by LocaOtaku.Love Anime XD
Summary: ¿Puede una apuesta cambiar tu vida?¿Ve quienes son las personas en realidad? ¿Fuiste la única que sufrió? O hay mas... Demuestra que eres fuerte, que tambien tienes orgullo, que puedes enamorarte hasta en las peores condiciones y que, sin darte cuenta, ayudaste a muchas. Este fic participa en el "Reto de Marzo: ¡Mujeres al poder!" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"
¿Cómo rayos había llegado a esta situación?

Estaba vestida con un pequeño top negro de tirantes, que apenas llegaban a tapar mis pechos; una pollera roja tableada, que llegaba un poco más debajo de mis muslos, dejando mucho a la imaginación. Unas medias de red negras de tres cuartos tapaban mis largas piernas bien torneadas, que eran sostenidas por unos portaligas, que llegaban hasta mis caderas. Unas botas negras que llegaban hasta mis rodillas, de taco alto, y lo que más me incomodaba. Debajo de aquella corta pollera, tenía que traer puesta una **tanga** , la cual no era nada cómoda, al menos a mi parecer.

-Acércate, pequeña zorra-Esa voz...la voz del causante de que yo estuviera vestida de forma tan sucia y horrible.

-Queremos jugar un rato contigo-Otra voz, su compañero, ayudante en mi tortura.

-No te preocupes, no haremos nada que no te guste con el paso del tiempo-Y una última voz, la voz de la persona que creía que era mi amigo.

En esa habitación oscura, llena de juguetes sexuales, se encontraban las tres personas más ricas de Tokio. Sesshomaru Taisho, Miroku Moushi e Inuyasha Taisho. Grandes empresarios que habían triunfado a corta edad, que ahora tenían a una estudiante de universidad a sus pies, como su esclava.

Todo por culpa de una apuesta.

 _Flash Back_

La alarma de mi despertador comenzó a sonar a las 6:30 de la mañana, la cual no me molesté en apagar hasta que ya comenzó a romperme los tímpanos. Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse con pereza, y lo único que noté fue la oscuridad de aquella habitación de universidad.

Tiré de las suaves cobijas que permitían que el calor no se escapara de mi cuerpo, manteniéndome alejada del frío. Cuando tal acción fue completada, las bajas temperaturas dieron de lleno con mi piel, causándome un escalofrío; mis pies se alejaron de la comodidad de mi cama, y descendieron al frío suelo de mármol, dando por seguro que este día sería uno de los más fríos de todo el invierno.

Luego de haberme parado, sin siquiera prender la luz mis pies automáticamente se dirigieron al baño, prendí la luz, y este se iluminó al instante, dejando a la vista muchos elementos de belleza, toallas, secador y plancha de pelo, etc. Abrí la canilla de agua caliente, y dejé que de a poco la tina comenzara a llenarse, y en ese transcurso de tiempo, me saqué mi ropa interior, las únicas prendas con las que había dormido. Una vez ya llena la tina, sumergí mi cuerpo por completo en ella, acción que causó que el agua saliera por los bordes de esta, cosa a la cual le resté importancia. Disfrutada de la sensación de paz que me daba el estar tranquila, sin ningún contratiempo, sin ningún problema. Luego de un par de minutos, comencé a enjabonarme para quitar la suciedad de mi día anterior, causada por largas horas en el gimnasio. Tomé el **shampoo** y vacié un poco de su contenido en mi mano, para luego llevarlo a mi cabeza y comenzar a refregarlo; daba pequeños masajes a mi cuero cabelludo, con mis dedos de paso desenredaba mis mechones enmarañados, y luego me enjuagué. Repetí la misma acción con el acondicionador, y luego saqué todo rastro de espuma faltante, y salí de la tina, la cual vacié rápidamente.

Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla, y mi cabello con otra; salí del baño, y opté por despertar a mis compañeras de cuarto.

-Sango, despierta…-Zarandeé un poco a mi mejor amiga, quien apenas respondió con una corta frase.

-Mm...cinco minutos más, mama…

-...Ahh...Akira te está buscando.

-¡!-Despertó de golpe y fue corriendo al baño, esperé unos segundos hasta que salió-No creo que Akira se despierte a las 7 de la mañana, Kag.

-¿Funcionó o no?

-Si...Despierta a esa dormilona.

-A mí nadie tiene que despertarme.

Ambas miramos a la misma dirección, encontrándonos con una chica pelirroja, despeinada y somnolienta.

-¿Me parece a mí, o esto es un milagro?-Bromeó Sango.

-Ja-Ja...Yo `por lo menos tengo novio, no como tú, solterona.

-¡¿A quién le dices solterona?!

-¡Pues a ti, a quién más!

-¡Ya verás!

-¡Ya paren las dos con sus peleas matutinas!-Grité.

-Oh, vamos, Kag, sabes que solo bromeamos-Dijo Ayame, mi otra mejor amiga.

-Sabes que nosotras somos incapaces de estar peleadas, por más de dos semanas, creo...jajaja-Sango apareció detrás de mí, ya peinada, con maquillaje en mano.

-Si como digan, si me permiten, necesito vestirme.

Ambas se fueron al baño, ya que ellas no tenían que ducharse, al hacerlo antes de dormir, por la noche.

Busqué entre mis cosas algo apropiado para ponerme, y opté por vestirme unos jeans violetas algo rasgados, una remera manga larga ajustada de mangas caídas, unas converse negras y una campera corta con capucha de color gris. Entré al baño junto con mis compañeras, y comencé a peinarme, luego me maquillé y juntas tomamos nuestras cosas y emprendimos camino hacia la universidad. Salimos alrededor de las 7:30, y nosotras entrábamos en una hora, por lo cual teníamos tiempo suficiente para pasar por la **cafetería**.

Al llegar a la universidad, un chico moreno de pelo negro estaba en la entrada, que al vernos se acercó rápidamente a nosotras. Vestía un pantalón holgado, una camisa blanca y unos tennis. su cabello se encontraba atado en una cola de caballo alta,

-Ayame...te dije que me avisaras cuando llegaras por la noche. Hola chicas.

-Es que ya era algo tarde, y no quería molestarte.

-Hola, Koga-Saludamos Sango y yo.

-¿No querías molestarme? No sabes cómo me preocupé cuando no me llamaste, estaba muy asustado de que algo te hubiera pasado.

-Te juro que lo siento, amor…

-Ahh...No puedo enojarme contigo, hermosa-Y entonces como todas las mañanas, se besaron y se abrazaron, dejando en el pasado la pelea que hace tan solo unos segundos atrás había sucedido-Por cierto, Kag.

-¿Qué?

-Naraku te estaba buscando.

-¿Para qué?

-Yo que sé, pregúntale tú.

-Bueno, pues entonces me voy-Dije comenzando a alejarme de mi grupo de amigos, para reunirme con uno de los chicos más populares de la universidad.

-Claro, déjame con los melosos, que me encanta ser la que sobra-Chilló Sango enojada al haberla dejado sola.

-Busca a Akira, seguramente ya ha de haber llegado.

-Buena idea, adiós chicos-Se despidió de la pareja, y de mí, y todos tomamos caminos diferentes.

Caminé por los pasillos del edificio, pasé por un montón de salones, por los pasillos más raros e incluso pasé por la cafetería, sin obtener resultado.

-Esto me pasa por no preguntarle a Koga en donde estaba-Me quejé hacia la nada, ya que ese fue un error mío, pero entonces sentí como me tiraban del brazo, y me tapaban la boca. Intente forcejear, hasta que mi agresor susurró.

-Buenos días, hermosa-la voz de Naraku resonó por mi mente, causándome un escalofrío. Saqué su mano de mis labios y por fin pude hablar.

-Naraku...me dijo Koga que me buscabas.

-Igual que siempre, quién no buscaría a la chica más linda y sexi de toda la universidad.

-Lo mismo le dijiste a Kikyo, pero es una pena que ella te haya abandonado por Inuyasha, ¿No?

-Oh, vamos, era solo una broma, además, es verdad lo de linda y sexi.

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo hambre y solo tengo media hora antes de empezar mis clases-Dije mirando mi celular.

-Además de linda y sexi, puntual e inteligente.

-Responde mi pregunta, y rápido.

-Está bien, tranquila. Como ya sabes pronto será el baile de día de brujas, y quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme.

-Lo lamento, ya tengo pareja.

-Vamos, sabes que quieres salir conmigo. Además, serás más popular de lo que eres, serás conocida en toda la universidad por salir con el hombre más sexi y popular.

-Perdóname, pero que seas popular, no te hace el más sexi.

-¿Y quién más si no soy yo?

-Pues yo seguramente.

Ambos volteamos y nos encontramos con un chico vestido con una camisa bordo entreabierta, unos jeans rasgados, y una campera de cuero. Esa sonrisa prepotente y arrogante, con rasgos finos y filosos, sus ojos, tan cautivantes. El tatuaje en su frente con forma de estrella de cuatro puntas, y su largo cabello negro atado en una trenza. Caminaba a paso lento, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, con las manos en los bolsillos, y con sus zapatillas flojas.

-¿Qué quieres, Bankotsu?-Naraku expresaba odio en su voz, Bankotsu era una de sus más grandes competencias en la universidad, con la diferencia de que él no jugaba con las mujeres.

-Shichinintai, para ti.

-Como digas, responde mi pregunta.

-Obvio, vengo a buscar a mi pareja para el baile de Halloween.

-¿Y quién dijo que iría contigo? por lo que escuche, ya tiene pareja.

-¿Y quién crees que es su pareja, idiota?-Se paró a mi lado, y pasó su brazo por detrás de mí, tomó mi cintura y me acerco más a él.

-Tsk, que idioteces, si te cansas de este idiota, llámame, Kagome-Se alejó a paso lento y desapareció de la vista de ambos.

-No debiste ser tan malo, Bank.

-Vamos...no puedes decir que no fue divertido, además, no dije ninguna mentira.

-Que seas mi mejor amigo no te da el derecho de hacer lo que se te dé la gana-Me volteé fingiendo estar enojada

-Princesa...no te enojes, solo fue una broma.

-No me gustan tus bromas.

-Claro que te gustan.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Sí.

-No.

-Pues entonces…-Me cargó como si fuera una princesa y comenzó a caminar.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame!

-No hasta que me perdones.

-Bien te perdono, pero bájame.

-Así se habla, vamos, se nos hará tarde.

-Pero no he desayunado…

-Luego yo te invito, pero vamos.

Entre chistes y risas llegamos a nuestro salón correspondiente, Por suerte, el profesor aún no había llegado, y Sango me saludaba desde la última fila del medio, fila en la cual entraban cuatro personas. Ella ya se había instalado allí junto con Akira, el jefe del equipo de fútbol, y chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules, con un tatuaje en su hombro con las iniciale un corazón, ya que su pareja era Sango, tatuaje que se había hecho hace tres meses, luego de cumplir cinco meses con sango, y ella tenía el mismo tatuaje pero cerca del corazón. En lo que yo y Bank caminamos hasta ahí, sentí una mirada sobre mí. Al voltearme, una mirada ambarina se cruzó con la mía, y me encontré con Inuyasha Taisho, uno de los chicos más populares de la universidad, el culpable de que Naraku no tuviera novia, ya que él se la había robado luego de acostarse un par de veces con ella. Su cabello plateado se balanceaba en el momento que volteó para verme mejor. Yo le resté importancia a su mirada y seguí con mi camino.

Las horas pasaban rápido, ya que estaba en la compañía de mi grupo de amigos, y al terminar las horas de clase, me despedí de ellos y emprendí camino al **gimnasio** , ya que hoy era mi día de entrenamiento. Al llegar, cambié mis vestimentas por unas más cómodas que llevaba dentro de mi bolso, y luego comencé con mi entrenamiento. Pasaron dos horas y ya era hora de que volviera a mi departamento, pero al ir a buscar mis cosas, por accidente choqué con alguien, y caí al suelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Dije una vez que ya me había puesto de pie, haciendo varias reverencias.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, niña estúpida-Y rápidamente reconocí su voz, la voz del dueño de esos ojos ámbares.

-Tú…

-Oh, Higurashi, que extraño verte aquí, este es un lugar en el que las mujeres no frecuentan a estar.

-¿Acaso una mujer no puede hacer lo que hacen los hombres?

-Obviamente no.

-Ni tú te la crees, Taisho.

-¿Quieres aportar?

-Con gusto.

-El reto es simple, solo hagamos una carrera, el ganador tendrá al perdedor de esclavo durante una semana.

-Hecho-Estrechamos nuestras manos, y solo luego de eso, me di cuenta del lío en el que yo misma me había metido. Inuyasha Taisho era uno de los corredores más veloces de la universidad, es más, había participado en torneos y los había ganado con facilidad.

Y como lo predije, había perdido la apuesta, y de esa manera, comenzaba mi tortura…

-Pues bien, Kagome, empiezas mañana, luego de las clases vendrás conmigo.

-Como digas…

-Por cierto, en tus horas de trabajo, quiero que me llames "amo".

-¿"Amo"?

-Exacto, a mí, y a las otras personas que tendrás que servir.

-Un segun…-Intenté detenerlo, pero ya fue demasiado tarde, ya había desaparecido. No era parte de la apuesta el servir a otros, solo a él-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Era más que obvio que él ganaría...Todo por culpa de mi maldito orgullo…

Volví a mi departamento decepcionada, y por suerte me llega un mensaje de que Sango y Ayame se irían a la casa de sus novios, ya que eran compañeros de piso, junto con Bankotsu, pero él se había ido a la casa de su hermana a visitarla. Al llegar cambie un poco mi rutina, y lo primero que hice fue tomar una relajante ducha para despejarme lo suficiente para poder dormirme tranquila, ya que tenía mucho sueño, pero demasiados pensamientos para poder conseguir conciliar el sueño. Luego de hacerlo, me acosté de lleno en la cama, y rápidamente

conseguí dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente fue la misma rutina de siempre, despertar, irme a la universidad, Naraku volvió a insistir para que lo acompañara pero de vuelta me negué, y al terminar la universidad Bankotsu me invitó a comer algo, cosa a la que lamentablemente tuve que negarme.

-Te juro que lo siento, Bank...sabes que adoro pasar el tiempo contigo, pero tengo que cumplir con algo.

-¿Con que tienes que cumplir para no poder acompañarme?

-A...ta…

-¿Qué?

-Ash...con una maldita apuesta que perdí…

-¿Una apuesta? ¿Con quién y de qué se trata esa apuesta?

-La perdí con el idiota de Taisho, y tengo que ser su esclava por una semana.

-¡¿Con Taisho!? ¡Ah, no! ¡Ni de loco te dejo irte con ese depravado sexual!

-Creo que lo confundes con Miroku-Dije haciendo referencia a su mejor amigo, Miroku Moushi, un pervertido ex-novio de Sango. Creo que es más que obvio por qué terminaron.

-Pues su amigo le contagió lo idiota.

-Sabes que no puedo retractarme, tampoco quiero ser su esclava por una semana, ni de loca quiero hacerlo.

-Ahh...sabes que puedo hacer fácilmente que no te moleste más, solo un par de "palabras" y fin del asunto.

-No quiero peleas, Bank.

-Higurashi-Me volteé e inuyasha ya estaba esperándome en su BMW negro, Bankotsu tenía uno igual a esto, el cual se lo habían regalado por terminar la secundaria con honores.

-Te llamo en la noche.

-Más te vale-Me fui con Inuyasha y Bankotsu grito-¡Oye, depravado sexual, sé dónde vives, más te vale que vuelva a su departamento sana y salva, por qué si no te romperé el maldito trasero que tienes como cara!

-Hm...Solo lo ignoró e hizo que me subiera al asiento del copiloto, y comenzó un trayecto a algún lugar que yo desconocía. Llegamos a un hotel, uno de muy alto rango, para ser sincera. Entramos, subimos al ascensor, y tocó el botón del último piso, el pent-house, para ser exacta.

Al llegar, entramos dentro de un departamento demasiado grande para ser normal, un lugar de ricos.

-¡Ya llegué!

-Maldito idiota, ¿Por qué rayos tardaste tan…? Ohh…-Un muchacho de cabellera plateada y ojos ámbares bajó por las escaleras, vestía un traje y tenía un tatuaje en forma de luna en su frente.

-Sesshomaru, ella es Kagome, mi esclava.

-...-Cerré mis ojos e intenté tranquilizarme, acción que me era algo difícil.

-Un gusto, soy Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Sesshomaru...Taisho… ¡O por dios! ¡Tú eres el empresario más rico de Tokio!

-¿En serio no lo habías notado, Higurashi?

-Pues no...es que no puedo creer que un idiota como tu tenga de hermano a un empresario tan famoso y deseado por tantas mujeres.

-¿Y tú también estás interesada, linda? Porque no me importaría acostarme contigo por una noche, o más de una...

-" _¿Qué?"_ No gracias, ya estoy interesada en alguien más.

-Vamos, una noche no haría nada…-Sesshomaru cada vez se acercaba más a mí, cosa que comenzó a incomodarme y a causarme temor.

-Ya déjala, Sesshomaru, solo es una adolescente más-Esa voz...no puede ser.

-¿Miroku?

-¿Kagome?

-¿Tú vives aquí?

-Obviamente, estos me necesitan para sus cuentas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes, Kagome?-Dijo Inuyasha-Nosotros somos los tres empresarios más ricos de Tokio.

-I-imposible…

-No me importa si no quieres creerme, pero por ahora...te presento a tus otros amos, Sesshomaru, y Miroku.

-Ohh...Así que a esto te referías cuando dijiste que seríamos amos...me gusta la idea, sería una linda venganza contra Sango...-La mirada de Miroku se había vuelto lujuriosa, sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-N-no…

-Así que, más te vale que sigas todas nuestras órdenes, o fácilmente te dejaremos en bancarrota, a ti, y a tu familia. Y tu madre ya no podrá comprar sus medicamentos-Fue lo último que dijo Inuyasha.

¿Cómo rayos sabían mi condición familiar? ¿Cómo sabían que mi madre estaba enferma? ¿Cómo podrían hacer todo lo que ellos decían que harían?

-S-sí…

-¿Sí, Qué?

-Si...amos.

-Bien hecho, ahora, ponte tu uniforme-Me lanzó una bolsa con un contenido desconocido para mí, y me mandó a cambiarme al baño. Cuando abrí la bolsa, esta cayó al suelo. En su interior tenía un traje de maid blanco y negro. Con zapatos y medias, incluso la ropa interior.

-¡NO VOY A PONERME ESTO!

-Vamos Kagome, tu aceptaste la apuesta, y perdiste. Además sabes de lo que somos capaces.

-¡No serias capaz de hacerlo!

-¿Quieres retarme? Dime, ¿De quién es esta foto?-Por debajo de la puerta del baño, pasó una foto de mi madre, y luego otra de mi hermano Souta, y luego otra de mi abuelo.

-...

-Ahora, cumple con tu trabajo.

Sin más opción, me vestí con el "uniforme" tan degradante que me había dado. Y cuando por fin me lo había puesto, mis muslos quedaban a plena vista y mis pecho estaban muy expuestos debido al gran escote de la vestimenta.

-Más te vale que salgas, porque si no, yo mismo entrare.

Y esa fue la frase que hizo que saliera. Al salir, los tres presentes me miraron, y todos formaron una sonrisa. Como podía, intentaba taparme, pero fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru apareció por detrás de mí, y posó una mano en mi trasero, y otra en mis pechos.

-¡S-suéltame!

-Vamos...si sabes que te gusta.

-Eres muy linda, Higurashi-Miroku se acercó a mí y me besó, cosa que yo no correspondí y aparté mi rostro rápidamente.

-Ya déjenla, lo primero que tienes que hacer, es la cena, Higurashi-Inuyasha por suerte me salvó de quien sabe que cosas. Pero no tomé en cuenta de que al estar cocinando, ellos se aprovecharon de cada rose que podían.

El día continuó de esa forma, con muchos roces que me causaban temor y asco, y al llegar la hora de irme, Inuyasha me frenó y me dijo.

-Más te vale que nadie se entere de esto, porque si no, dile adiós a tu familia.

Al llegar a mi departamento, las chicas no estaban, pero en cambio, Bankotsu se encontraba tocando la puerta frenéticamente. Al verme corrió hacia mí, y me preguntó.

-¡Son las 10 de la noche! ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?!

-B-Bank...No puedo decírtelo…-Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de mis ojos, y el solo me estrechó en sus brazos, y entramos al departamento.

-Kagome, princesa, no llores...Dime que pasó.

Sin aguantar más, se lo conté, sus reacciones cambiaron en una cuestión de segundos. Se paró bruscamente y yo lo frené.

-¡No lo hagas!

-¡¿Cómo que no lo haga?! ¡Ellos se aprovecharon de ti!

-¡Ellos dañaron a mi familia!

-¡Tenemos que detenerlos!

-¡Pero pensémoslo por lo menos!

-Ahh...Dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-N-no lo sé, solo quiero que...que…

-¿Que qué?

-Quiero que sufran por lo que hicieron.

-Pues entonces, acompáñame.

Bajamos al estacionamiento, y subimos a su auto. Luego de un par de minutos, llegamos al departamento que compartía con los chicos, pero ellos no estaban allí. Entramos, y nos dirigimos a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave, y abrió su armario, y dejó a la vista más de 10 armas de fuego y un par de cuchillos.

-Solo te pido, que no pienses mal de mí.

-¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto?

-Mi padre fue mercenario en sus años de juventud, y me enseñó y heredó todo esto-Tomó una, y me la entregó-¿Sabes usarla?

-Sí.

-¿?

-Larga historia, algún día te la contaré.

-Solo, espera el momento indicado.

Asentí, y así siguieron pasando los días. Cada vez las cosas subían más de nivel, cada vez eran más toqueteos y más roces, un día hasta intentaron desvestirme, y aun así, espere. Y entonces, llegó la última noche de la apuesta, un día antes de la fiesta de Halloween.

 _Fin Flash Back_

Y así comenzó todo…

De a poco, fueron acercándose más a mí, hasta llegar a tocarme los tres al mismo tiempo. Uno me besaba, otro me tocaba, y el otro comenzaba a desvestirme. Podía sentir sus erecciones por sobre los pantalones de cada uno, y cómo de a poco, me dejaron desnuda.

-" _Solo un poco más"_ -Siguieron tocando mis pechos, mordían mis pezones, y estos por sí solos ya se encontraban duros. Ellos también se deshicieron de su ropa, hasta quedar en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Sesshomaru se alejó, y cuando volvió, traía consigo cuatro vibradores. me recostaron y me ataron a una silla especializada para estas cosa, colocó dos en mis pezones, uno dentro de mi vagina, y otro en mi ano. Puso la velocidad al máximo, y no pude resistirme a comenzar a soltar gemidos, mientras uno me besaba, el otro comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris, y el otro con mi ano. Hasta que llegó el momento.

Inuyasha metió su pene dentro de mi boca, y lo metió hasta el fondo de mi garganta, Miroku me obligó que comenzara a masturbarlo con mi mano, mientras Sesshomaru metió tres dedos en mi vagina, moviéndolos velozmente. En poco tiempo llegaría al clímax.

Fue entonces cuando con su otra mano comenzó a meter dos dedos en mi ano, solo tenía que aguantar un poco más. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha eyaculó en mi boca, y fui obligada a tragarme su semen. Miroku se vino y manchó mi rostro y también un poco la lencería que traía puesta. En cambio, Sesshomaru metió la punta de su pene en mi ano, no por completo, pero lo hizo.

El dolor me invadió y grité. Y por último, eyaculó dentro de mí. cuando sacó la punta de su pene, sentí como un líquido caliente salía de mi entrada. Pero aun con el dolor, seguí con el plan. Me desataron y me llevaron a una cama, y en un par de microsegundos, yo había sacado un arma que había escondido sin que nadie me viera, y baleé a los tres en ambas piernas, utilizando un total de 6 balas.

-¡Pero que mierda!

-Es hora de la venganza, empresarios.

-¡E-espera!-Dijo Sesshomaru-Podemos darte dinero, mucho dinero, tu madre nunca sufrirá, nadie de tu familia lo hará.

-Es una pena, pero esta vez...el dinero no los salvará.

Tomé una cuchilla que también había escondido y la lancé con puntería perfecta, y esta se incrustó en la frente de Miroku, quien cayó muerto al suelo.

-¡Estás loca!-Gritó Inuyasha.

-Lo sé.

Le disparé en el corazón a Sesshomaru, que se desangró y gritó antes de morir.

-Y tu…-Me acerqué a él, quien intentó retroceder, pero yo pise el lugar en donde las balas se habían incrustado.

-¡Ahh!

-Creí que eras mi amigo.

-Lo que pasó en el pasado, pasó en el pasado.

-Antes fuimos amigos, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que dejemos de serlo? Yo te amaba, pero tuviste que irte con esa zorra

-E-eso fue un error, pero tú te fuiste con Bankotsu…

-Porque él me apoyó cuando tu no.

-El solo está contigo por tu físico, lo sabes ¿No?

-No me importan tus palabras, solo me importan las de él...las de la persona que ocupó tu lugar en mi corazón.

-N-No me digas que t-tu…

-Lo amo, adiós, Taisho-Fue lo último que dije antes de volver a jalar el gatillo, justo en su corazón, y luego en su frente, justo antes de que muriera.

Limpie las armas, y puse en ellas las huellas de Inuyasha, saqué otras dos armas iguales a la anterior, disparé a la ventana una vez con cada una, y luego las puse en las manos de Sesshomaru y de Miroku. Me cambié mis ropas, y me fui.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, y sin siquiera ver el identificador de llamada, conteste.

-¿Bank?

- _¿Y?_

-Misión cumplida, gracias por todo.

- _Más te vale que mañana vayamos al baile._

-Con gusto, adiós.

 _-Espera._

-¿?

- _Espérame mañana, tengo que decirte algo._

La noche del Baile llegó, y ya estaba disfrazada. Me había vestido de militar, con botas, gorra, armas falsas y maquillaje incluido. Tenía un top y una pollera suelta, con medias de red. Mis amigas ya se habían ido junto con sus novios, me invitaron y me negué.

El timbre sonó, y abrí, encontrándome con un ramo de **flores,** rosas, para ser más específica.

-Buenas noches, hermosa-Bankotsu apareció por detrás de este, estaba disfrazado de comandante militar, al igual que yo.- ¿Dónde está la chica más linda y sexi, pero al mismo tiempo puntual y lista?

-Detrás de ese ramo de rosas.

Entró, y se sentó, para luego observarme.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Ven un segundo.

-¿?-Me acerqué a él, quien me tomó de la cintura y me besó.- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Un beso, que más.

-Ya lo sé, pero…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Q-qué?

-Lo que escuchaste.

-...Sí-Me tiré a sus labios para besarlo, y él respondió gustoso. Cuando nos separamos, optamos por irnos a la fiesta, pero antes de irnos, nos dimos cuenta de que habían tirado un disco por debajo de mi puerta. Con mucha incógnita, lo puse en la computadora, y en él aparecían mujeres diciendo gracias.

-Creo que se equivocaron de puerta-Dije.

-Shh, mira-En la última parte del video, apareció una mujer que comenzó a decir:

- _Kagome Higurashi, muchas gracias por hacer lo que ninguna de nosotras se atrevió a hacer, esos empresarios nunca volverán a aprovecharse de ninguna mujer indefensa como lo hicieron tantas veces, muchas gracias._

*Fin del video*

-Osea que…

-Todas ellas sufrieron lo que yo, y me están agradeciendo…

-Quien diría que serías famosa.

-Cállate y vámonos.

Al llegar a la fiesta, nuestro grupo de amigos nos recibieron, y al ver que estábamos tomados de las manos, gritaron: " _¡Por fin!"_

Yo y Bankotsu nos reímos, pero en ese momento, Naraku paso junto a nosotros acompañado de Kikyo, quien al verme, me abrazó. Ninguno de nosotros entendió por qué lo hizo, hasta que dijo _"Gracias",_ fue entonces cuando correspondí al abrazo.

La noche avanzó con normalidad, anunciaron al rey y la reina del baile, quienes fueron Koga y Ayame. Comenzó el baile del rey y la reina, y de a poco las parejas se fueron uniendo, hasta que nosotros también lo hicimos.

-Pensar que ayude a tantas mujeres…

-Hey...Ya pasó, el pasado es pasado.

-Hm...por eso te amo…

-Y yo a ti...Por cierto…

-¿Qué?

-¿Te dije que me enloquecen las militares?

-Idiota-Dije negando con la cabeza, para luego juntarse más a él y besarlo.

-oOo-

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot. Me esforcé en escribirlo y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

A las chicas del foro "Hazme el amor": Perdonen la temática del fic, pero esto lo escribí ya que las mujeres también tenemos orgullo, somos vengativas y no queremos que se aprovechan de nosotras, y que hasta la persona más simple y gentil, puede ser como en este caso eran Inuyasha, Miroku y Sesshomaru.

Ahora solo queda esperar, y chicas, pásense por el foro, les invito a que participen conmigo, a que también crean en ustedes y dejen fluir su imaginación.

Eso es todo! Nos vemos el lunes en la actualización del Fanfic "Ya no soy lo que aparento"

LocaOtaku: Fuera!


End file.
